I wake up exhausted
by Heavyinmysheets
Summary: One shot. Quincest. You can only be quiet for so long.


I hoped she couldn't hear me. My heart was pounding so loud, I thought for sure she could hear it. I wanted to see Tegan and if Lindsey heard me, well, I don't really want to think about that right now. Creeping through the hallway, I followed the wall with my fingertips and absentmindedly held my breath. Lindsey was on the couch. I could see her outline moving slightly as she breathed deeply and I knew that she was sound asleep. Tegan always did get the bed when they fought. I usually felt bad for Lindsey, but lately, it had worked to my advantage. Peering through the darkness, I made out the outline of the door knob. Running my hand along the cold metal, I twisted it gently until the door opened forward. Lightly, I stepped into the room, shutting the door back behind me. I let out a long breath and relaxed. I listened, waiting for any signs of movement…but there were none. Turning around, I made out her shape on the bed. One of her legs stuck out from under the covers and her right arm was gently tucked behind her head. The moonlight shone on her creamy skin and the image instantly sent shock waves to my center. She was beautiful. Her face was serene and although it mirrored mine, i could see every difference when she slept. A slight smile was apparent and I knew she was dreaming about something pleasant. My selfishness hoped it might be me. I glanced at the clock-4:30. There wasn't much time before Lindsey got up and I needed all the time I could get with Tegan. I hated disturbing her, but I was sure she wouldn't mind. I crept to the edge of the bed and softly slid in next to her. She was such a sound sleeper and didn't even move when I pulled the covers over her leg and myself. Her warm body pressed against mine and I felt my heart take off. I leaned in, planting a kiss in the crook of her neck. I could smell her shampoo mixed with her natural scent and closed my eyes. God, how I loved her. I reached my hand down and traced the outline of her hips. Goosebumps spread along her skin. I smiled. Even unconscious, I could see the affect I had on her. I kissed along her jawline, sliding my palm against her stomach to the area just above her boxers. Digging my nails in slightly, I heard a slight moan creep through the darkness. Looking up, I could see her eyes flutter slightly. I trailed my tongue down her collarbone and nipped at the delicate skin. Her eyes flew open as she slightly dug her nails into my arm. "S-s-Sara?" She questioned. "Of course it's me." I breathed and bent down to return the spot my mouth had just been. She breathed a moan into the air and reached her arm around me, pulling me closer. I pulled my arms down to the bottom of her tank top and pulled it upwards. She propped herself up, allowing me to slip it over her head. "Fuck" I said out loud, unintentionally. The moon peeked through the window and lit up her torso- transforming her soft skin in to an even paler white. My eyes followed her curves and ended where the blanket started. "Isn't that the point?" She questioned, a grin playing at her lips. I didn't answer her. I quickly slid my leg over her, making sure to push down on the area I knew she wanted me most. Straddling her, I pushed each of my hands along her arms until I reached her wrists. Pinning them down on either side of her head, I pushed forward until I could almost taste her breath. Dipping in for a kiss, I slowly ran my tongue over her lips-making sure to press my hips into her. Her eyes closed as a moan leaked from throat. She bucked her hips upward, desperate for me. I took her bottom lip in between mine, biting and flicking my tongue back and forth. She struggled against my arms, squirming underneath me and I knew she wanted me as desperately as I wanted her. I grinned, releasing her lip and moving my mouth to her neck. Kissing all the way to her breasts, she continued moving underneath me, attempting to gain friction where she needed it most. I took her left nipple lightly between my teeth and flicked it with my tongue. She moaned and thrusted upwards, intensifying the ache in my own center. I moved to her right breast and released her arms. "Stay" I commanded. And she whined in response, leaving her hands over her head. I scooted down until my legs were between hers. Massaging her left breast, I moved my mouth on to her right. Swirling my tongue around her hardened nipple, I brought my knee to where her thighs met and pressed in to her. She moaned and I felt that familiar heat coursing through my body. I pulled my knee back and her wetness clung to me through her boxers. That's all it took to send me into overdrive. Scooting further down on the bed, I made sure to keep my eyes fixated on her face. I could see the want in her eyes. The desire to grab me and push me where she wanted me most, but she knew better. I drug my tongue along her stomach, feeling her shudder the lower I got. Digging my nails into her sides, I slid my hands down into the band of her boxers. Her breathing was shaky. Her body quivered. I knew what she wanted and my god, i wanted to give it to her. I pulled her boxers down and threw them to the floor. Starting with the inside of her left ankle, I licked upwards, grazing my teeth against her skin. I gripped her thighs, pressing my nails in to her skin and heard her breathing hitch. Looking into her eyes, I bit down on the inside of her thigh. She immediate turned her head the the side, burying it in the pillow and releasing a muffled scream. Tegan thrusted upwards, leaving her pussy inches from my face. I could smell her sweet desire and I wanted nothing more than to taste her. I paused-taking in her glistening folds and practically feeling the heat radiating from her. "Sar, please. Just fuck me." She strained through clenched teeth. I dipped my head closer to her and lightly touched her with my tongue, catching her wetness in my mouth. She moaned, shaking and squirming in front of me- trying to gain release from the pressure I knew was building inside her. Sliding my hands her her thighs, I pushed them up and apart-lifting and opening her cunt. I forced my tongue inside and relished her taste. Moving my tongue in and out of her was working her into a frenzy. Her hips moved against my face, grinding her wet pussy against me. Her juices dripped down my chin and I inhaled her sweet scent. Moving my tongue up against her, I flicked my tongue forcefully against her clit. Looking up to her face, I could see the flush that had risen in her cheeks. Her eyes were clenched shut and her hands were tangled in the sheets. She had her bottom lip pinched between her teeth so tightly that I was sure she could taste blood. I traced circles around her swollen bud before taking it in my mouth and gently sucking. Using my tongue, I pushed against the tender flesh. Tegan's moans were audible, but I was too caught up in our desire to care. I knew she was close and I knew just how to finish her. One of her hands lay tangled in the sheets, the other twisted in her hair. Dipping my tongue down, I began to fuck her. I moved in and out of her, gripping the backs of her thighs, digging my nails in and holding her tightly in my grasp. I could feel her orgasm building and within seconds I felt her body begin to shake. "Sara. Fuck" she moaned and I felt her cum fill my mouth. Careful not to miss a drop, I ran my tongue along her dripping folds-taking her all in. She twitched and shook, moaning loudly into the lustful air.

In our passion, we hadn't heard the footsteps in the hall. Nor had we heard the door swing open. It wasn't until we heard a gasp that we realized Lindsey was standing in the doorway.


End file.
